In the production of certain large scale components each including a plurality of structural elements, a multitude of rivet holes are required for connecting the structural elements by rivets particularly in the production of aircraft components. Manually operated power tools such as power drills are hard to hold in a precise position while simultaneously assuring a proper feed advance during the drilling, for example in the assembly of an aircraft body or other large scale components. The difficulties in precisely holding a power drill are aggravated when the different drilling positions are hard to access and/or when the tools or power tools are rather heavy, whereby operating such tools without any aids becomes rather fatiguing. Thus, this type of work requires substantial strength on the part of the worker and frequently limits of a worker's capacities are reached, which is ergonomically not desirable. Another disadvantage in connection with freely handheld power drills is seen in that it is very difficult to constantly hold the tool or drill bit in a precisely axially aligned position relative to the hole to be drilled perpendicularly to the surface of the workpiece such as a panel. However, a precisely drilled hole perpendicularly to the panel surface is required for meeting quality standards. Moreover, the feed advance force that must be applied by the worker must maintain the precise tool position during each drilling operation. These requirements are problematic, particularly where the drilling location is hard to access.